The present invention relates to conveyor systems in general, and more particularly to improvements in conveyor systems of the type wherein a track serves to guide a trolley, dolly or another vehicle along a predetermined path.
It is well known to guide trolleys or like vehicles along a predetermined path which is defined by a track having elongated polygonal, round or otherwise configurated guide elements for the wheels or other portions of the vehicles. It is not unusual to assemble the track of several heavy, bulky and highly expensive components such as round, polygonal or otherwise profiled metallic stock which must be subjected to lengthy and complex machining in order to ensure adequate guidance of the vehicle during movement along the desired path. The cost of such conventional tracks is especially high if the track is relatively long, e.g., in excess of 1000 millimeters, particularly if the vehicle is to be confined to movement along its path with zero play or with negligible clearance. A high percentage of the cost is attributable to the need for one or more material removing treatments to which several or all constituents of the track must be subjected in order to provide the desired accurate finish.